Red's Togepi
| newtrainer=Pokémon Fan Club President| tradedfor= | current=With the Chairman | va=no | }} Red's Togepi (Japanese: レッドのトゲピー Red's Togepy) is a Pokémon belonging to which came from an . It was one of Red's walking Pokémon. History Togepi first appeared as an that was given to Red from Professor Elm. Red promised to Professor Elm that he will take care of the Egg. Time passes and starts getting impatient, even going as far to disguise himself as the Pokémon in the Egg and pretending that the Egg hatched. In Hatch the Pokémon Egg!!, Red and his Pokémon take it to a hot springs. The Egg drifts away and Red along with the gang swim after it. manages to catch it before the Egg disappeared into the current of the hot springs. Gold has a battle with Red to determine who the rightful owner was. Even though he gained the upper hand, the Egg hatched and Togepi chose Red as his rightful owner. Togepi volunteered in a cooking school where a girl and her Snubbull were the food critics. Togepi cheered Clefairy on when he battled her Snubbull and was happy to see Clefairy win. After the battle, Togepi served the food to many other Snubbull that the girl owned. In Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!, A group of kids from Earl's Academy took an interest in Togepi and Pikachu. The kids then take Red and company to Earl's Academy. Later, Togepi watched Clefairy try to teach his own class but failed to do so. In Clefairy is a Mama!, while trying to cheer up a in order for it to overcome its shyness, Togepi dressed up as one of the circus performers. After Red and the others were done, Togepi ran into a snowstorm. In Don't Accuse Me!!, Togepi gets framed for a crime that it didn't commit. After escaping out of jail, it ran into a group of people who were responsible for framing Red and the others. Togepi watched as Clefairy had to deal with a Feraligatr that the leader sent out. In Pokémon Snowball Fight, Togepi participates in a race with Red's rivals. When Clefairy made himself an igloo, he invites Togepi, Red and Pikachu over. Afterwards, Togepi gets into a snowball fight with Blue and his Blastoise. After defeating Blue, Togepi and Red catch up to Green. When Clefairy tried controlling a Machamp, Togepi was squished along with everyone else. Togepi started to act differently toward the group in Togepi's Determination, especially when it had a temper tantrum by stomping on the group's belonging. This attracted the attention of the Pokémon Fan Club President and become very interested in Togepi. Togepi battled a and everytime it got hurt, Red became very worried towards it and the Fan Club President interfered and took the Togepi. He tells the group that he was planning on going to a Pokémon Dome and asks Red if he is willing to give up Togepi in order for this opportunity to occur. This made Togepi sad at first but decided to go with the Fan Club President. The Fan Club President cheers in joy as he finally has what he wanted. Both Togepi and the Fan Club President are last seen departing on a ship to their next destination, with Togepi crying as it will miss Red. Togepi returned in The Food Battle where it got to reunite with Red and his Pokémon. Personality and characteristics Togepi had a very cheerful outlook, as shown when it saw Clefairy during his battles against other Pokémon. Similar to most Togepi, it would cry when something didn't go well. Moves used Related articles Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) it:Togepi di Red ja:トゲピー (穴久保)